1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frame detection and more particularly to detection of a frame synchronization pattern in an environment of burst noise that prohibits detection by correlation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, frame detection is performed by correlation. The captured incoming bit pattern is exclusive-ored with a known reference pattern. This results in the placement of ones at all locations in the captured incoming bit pattern where there are differences. Adding up the number of ones provides an indication of how closely the two bit patterns match or correlate. For the original bit pattern, an error of zero to one bit, provides an acceptable frame error rate. However, when Rayleigh fading is added to the channel (high speed rates) the burst errors appear in clusters of four bits or more. With a possible correlation threshold of one bit in error, a frame synchronization pattern can not be detected. Thus, an improved detector of a frame synchronization pattern is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a frame detector that has the ability to detect a frame synchronization pattern in an environment of burst noise that prohibits detection by correlation.